Team Blue
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image=SC-GA1 Cover2.jpg |imgsize=200px |type= |founding= |constitution= |leader=Gabriel Tosh |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion :Ghost Program :: |strength=5 |special= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=2501 |fragmented= |reorganized=2501 |dissolved= |restored= |status= Disbanded }} Team Blue was a team of ghost trainees at the . It was led by a young Gabriel Tosh.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. History Team Blue was, among other teams, formed due to recommendations from Superintendent Sarco Angelini that ghosts be trained in teams in an effort to counter anti-Academy propaganda by Corbin Phash. The team got off to a rocky start however, botching the Valerian training exercise, with only Nova Terra coming close to finishing it. Terra had acted alone in a display of disregard for teamwork, but as Preceptor Lagdamen maintained, poor teamwork was better than no teamwork at all. Nova Terra had slightly exceeded the score of Dylanna Okyl, leader of Team Red. Okyl was angered, not due to losing the high score, but due to Terra's disregard for teamwork and leaving the rest of the team to "die". She rudely confronted Terra over this. Gabriel Tosh fended off the confrontation, but more quietly agreed. Terra brushed him off. Meanwhile, Lio Travski suffered withdrawal symptoms for his hab addiction, since he couldn't get a new supply. This severely affected his performance. Team Blue was down one member, so a new one was introduced – 24-year-old Aal Cistler, son of the Dominion Finance Minister. With a PI of only 4.5, Cistler was not telepathic. He also had a poor attitude, which made a poor fit to the team. In their next training mission, once again only Terra was successful. Cistler scored poorly, in part due to a lack of telepathic abilities. Travski also scored poorly. Afterward Tosh finally convinced Terra to be a team player. Terra's new attitude prompted her to help Delta Emblock, a poorly literate new recruit, to take a reading test before she could join a team. Cistler was another matter. He hit on Kath Toom, the daughter of the vice president of the Kal-Bryant Mining Conglomerate. Toom mockingly rejected him, so Cistler plotted revenge. He knew Travski's uncle worked at the same Conglomerate, and (as a drug abuser himself) spotted Travski's withdrawal symptoms. He convinced Travski to talk his uncle into sabotaging the Conglomerate's computer system and implicate Toom's father in financial crime in return for drugs. However, Cistler provided the wrong drug (disguised as hab). In a retest of the Valerian scenario, the team worked together and succeeded at their task. However, Travski suffered a bad reaction to the drugs he had taken, and his powers flew out of control. Terra helped save his life. For drug-dealing, Cistler was thrown out of the Academy. Due to his powerful father, however, he wasn't punished. Cistler made sure to mock Toom over the fate of her father, who had been arrested due to the crimes he had been implicated in. Meanwhile, Delta Emblock passed her tests and was assigned to a team – Team Blue. Travski was given treatments for his drug abuse. The team faced off against Team Red in a training exercise. Cistler made things more complicated when he returned—and joined Team Red. This resulted in Dori Koogler being thrown off that team. He came to an alliance with Okyl, who was jealous of Team Blue's star student, Nova, was well as Tosh. Okyl and Cistler became aware of Terra's illicit relationship with Tosh, and threatened to have them expelled from the Academy if they didn't break it off. Tosh did so. Superintendent Sarco Angelini set up another training exercise, between Team Red and Team Blue. However, the true purpose of the test was to investigate what changes a lack of drug addiction had on Lio Travski. Meanwhile, Okyl and Cistler planned on focusing on Nova Terra, the only "dangerous" opponent on the other side. Okyl insisted on taking on Nova herself, so once the rest of her team had eliminated two of Team Blue's members and had Nova pinned down, she and Cistler, using a group of abandoned SCVs for cover, made contact with her.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Okyl and Nova tangled in a martial arts competition, but Travski let loose with his technopathic powers, taking control of the SCVs and capturing Team Red. Cistler offered him drugs, but this only made Travski angry. Bick announced that the two teams would join into one, and be sent on a mission to the fifth planet in The Baker's Dozen. The combination was dubbed Team Purple. It was led by Tosh.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Fate of the Team Over the course of their training, Tosh would remain with the knowledge of Shi and the crimes committed by the Dominion there. Tosh would enter into a romantic relationship with Kath Toom, while Lio Travski would suffer a fatal injury from the academy's AI Sparky and have his consciousnesses uploaded into the AI's core. Tosh would go on to fake his death, abandoning the Ghost Program. In 2503, Gabriel Tosh tried to reunite Team Blue as part of Project Shadowblade. He had already recruited Travski and brought in Toom. He could not locate Delta Emblock, who used precognition to avoid his agents. The group joined with General Cole Bennett, a survivor from the spectre program, who exposed them to terrazine, which enhanced their powers and undid the wipes on team blue's memories. Tosh began an attack on Augustgrad to capture Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and have him suffer for his crimes, but was stopped by Nova Terra. Tosh insisted she could be made to come to their side, and she was captured by Cole Bennett, along with her college Wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian, and taken to the spectre base on Gehenna Station. However, Nova broke out, and in the battle Toom was killed by Bennett. Travski, now an AI, helped Nova kill Bennett and escape before fading into the datastream. By the end of the fight, all members of Team Blue who had participated in the rebellion had been killed, except for Tosh, who had escaped aboard the Palatine with the body of Toom and six spectres in stasis.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The last two loyal members of Team Blue, Nova Terra and Delta Emblock, would serve together on operations up to the year 2508 and beyond.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, The Escape (in English). 2016-03-29. Members Former Members References Category:Dominion Armed Forces